So Close Yet So Far Away
by TheOneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai
Summary: -HitsuXHina- Ichigo didn't just awaken Orihime and Chads power. He also woke another power. One from a completely different world: Hinata Hyuga. She ends up in the Seireitei after encountering her Zanpakuto on a mission. Will love blossom between her and a certain captain or does Naruto still have her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata walked alone through the abandoned streets of Konoha. It was late out and everyone had gone home to bed.

She found herself unable to sleep due to A certain blonde haired blue eyed ninja. A blush came to her cheeks whenever she thought about him. Even though she confessed her feelings to Naruto, he had yet to say anything to her about it. Would he reject her? Tell her that they could just be friends? Or would he love her back?

Hinata shook her head to clear those thoughts. She loved Naruto, she truly did. But he seemed in love with Sakura who still couldn't let Sasuke go.

"Maybe I should let go..." She muttered to herself. She sighed and slowly made her way back she arrived home, she changed in pajamas and climbed into bed where she eventually fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke to her little sister banging on her door telling her that someone was waiting for her outside. Hinata quickly got up, changed, brushed her hair and ran outside where none other than Naruto Uzumaki was waiting.

"N-Naruto," she stuttered upon seeing him. He gave her a grin.

"Hey Hinata. Tsunade told me to come get you and take you to her office for a mission," he said. Hinata nodded and she followed Naruto to the Hokage's office.

~**At Hokage's office**~

"Ah Hinata good you're here. Now I can explain in detail of your mission," she says as they arrived. Sakura and Kakashi was also in the room.

"Late last night a monk visited. He explained that a sword with strange power appeared in the courtyard of his temple. None of the other monks can get close to it. He explained that there was some type of barrier surrounding it.. I want the four of you to see what you can do about it. It's about a week and a half travel from here. Dismissed," After explaining the details she,reluctantly, went back to doing paperwork.

The team left the building where Kakashi stopped them. "Naruto, Sakura, Hinata. We will leave immediately. Go pack some clothes and meet at the front gate in half an hour." Everyone disappeared, off to the pack their clothes and other supplies.

~An hour and a half later~

Everyone waited at the front gates. Everyone, excluding Kakashi.

"Where is he!"Naruto growled pacing back and forth. Sakura was annoyed herself. She had her arms crossed and her foot was tapping the ground.

Hinata leaned against the gate and waited patiently for the silver haired ninja to arrive. From time to time she found herself watching Naruto pace.

"Hello everyone. Sorry im late. An old woman dropped her groceries-"

"Shut up!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Anyway are we ready to leave?" he asked.

"We've been ready!" Sakura hissed.

"Alright then lets go," he ran through the gates and followed the path. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata ran after him.

After a few hours, the group stopped near a village and decided to rest there for the night. Kakashi approached the woman at the counter in the hotel.

"Two rooms," he said setting down the money. The woman smiled and gave them a key.

"The hot springs is open for guests," she called as they walked away. Sakura took Hinata's hands, grabbed her key, rushed to her room, unlocked the door, threw her and Hinata's things on the bed, grabbed towels, then rushed down to the hot springs.

"Sakura's really excited about the hot springs," Kakashi muttered.

"Poor Hinata…" Naruto said as he watched Sakura drag the poor girl around.

"S-Sakura please slow down!" Hinata protested as she was pulled into the bath house. Sakura ignored her and stripped. Hinata rubbed her now sore wrist and also stripped down and stepped into the hot spring along with Sakura.

"Aaah," Sakura let out a blissful sigh and leaned against the edge. Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed as well.

"I wonder how a regular sword could be so strong…" Sakura said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Me too," Hinata replied.

~**Later that evening**~

Hinata and Sakura walked back to their rooms feeling refreshed. Sakura glanced over at Hinata.

"_I had no idea you were in love with Naruto…"_ she thought as she stared at her.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" she asked. Sakura hadn't realized she had been staring and quickly looked away.

"It's nothing," she replied.

Hinata nodded and opened the door to their room. She settled in her bed, which was beside the window outlooking the small village. Sakura also got into her bed as well.

"Hinata, i'm going to go to bed…" when she nodded, Sakura turned the lights out and quickly fell asleep. Hinata laid down as well. Before long she felt sleep take over.

"Good night Sakura," she muttered. She swore she heard Sakura say the same thing.

The group had no idea what troubles would await them. Hinata had no idea that her destiny was about to change…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: So I deleted this story because I rewrote it. It had a completely different plot line compared to the other one. However I did keep SOME things the same.

But Enjoy. The first two chapters are a little….slow. But give it a chance!


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro's eye twitched when he walked into his office. Sake bottles scattered the floor and a drunk Rangiku laid spread out on the couch. She hadn't touched her paperwork.

"Matsumoto! Get up!" He growled. Rangiku opened her eyes and put a hand on her forehead.

"Come on captain lighten up! Have a drink every now and then!" She said. Toshiro glared at her.

"If this mess is not cleaned up by the time I get back. I will punish you." With that he stormed out of the office.

Rangiku sighed. Luck seemed to be on her side. Just then Hanataro from squad 4 walked by. She let a mischievous grin grace her lips.

"Heyy Hanataro!" She waved him over. He gulped,obviously nervous, and walked over to her.

"Y-yes Lieutenant?" He looked up at her nervously.

"Will you clean this mess up for me?" She asked with a puppy dog look.

"U-um…. Y-yes M-ma'am!" Hanataro said. He then began picking up bottles and throwing them away,

"While you're at it..Will you do my paperwork as well?" She asked once again. Hanataro sighed and nodded. "GREAT!"

He sighed again. Rangiku left with a giggle then went to look for Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku!" Rangiku yelled.

"What do you want?!" He said obviously irritated.

"Let's go drinking tonight!" She stated. He instantly light up. He couldn't say no to a drink/

"Alright. Who is all going?" He asked.

"Me, you, Ukitake, Kira, Shunsui, Renji, Maybe Yumichika!" She listed a couple more soul reapers..

"Alright I'm in! Oi! Yumichika you up for drinking tonight?" He looked at the boy staring at

his reflection.

"Sure I guess." he shrugged.

"Great!" She smiled and left.

************Later on that day*************

Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ukitake, Renji, Shunsui, and several other soul reapers, all sat in Toshiro's quarters. Rangiku pulled out many Sake bottles. However, her luck seemed to run short. Toshiro happened to walk in at that moment. Everyone in the room scattered, except Kira.

"Well well so you've been hiding sake in my quarters, have you?" Toshiro's voice was laced with anger

"Captain..I can...explain" She protested. "It's Izuru fault!"

"RANGIKU!" She flinched. "You will clean this mess up and you will be your OWN paperwork for now on. I walked in earlier and Hanataro, from squad 4, was doing YOUR paperwork. The room was also cleaned so I assumed her also cleaned the room."

"Captain," Rangiku whined. Toshiro crossed his arms and glared at the orange haired woman.

"No complaints. I don't want to hear you whining. Now get started," he sat down in his chair. He watched her every move, making sure she wouldn't try to escape.

"Captain!" a soul reaper rushed into his office.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"The black flamed sword...it's gone!" he said. Toshiro stood up.

"What do you mean it's gone?" he asked with wide turquoise eyes.

"It's gone. Head Captain sensed something was wrong and checked on the sword and it was gone. Like it vanished!" He explained.

"Impossible!"

"Do you think someone has stolen it?" he asked

"It's possible but no one is able to wield the sword," Toshiro looked out the window behind him. The Zanpakuto chooses it's master.

"Where could it have gone?" he thought as he stared out the window.

It was then announced that there was a Captain's and Lieutenant meeting. Toshiro and Rangiku rushed past the soul reaper.

"Captain," Rangiku began,"What is this sword?"

"The sword is very powerful, or so we've been told. No one knows it capabilities because no one is able to wield it," he explained. Rangiku nodded and soon enough they arrived.

Everyone waited for the rest to arrive which didn't take long.

"What is this all about?" Gin Ichimaru asked.

"The sword that was locked up has gone missing," head captain Yamamoto announced.

"Missing?" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. Honestly he was interested in this sword. it was rumored to be the most powerful sword in the Seireitei.

"Yes. Either it has found it's master or someone, somehow stole it. All of you are to keep a look out for it," his eyes scanned the room.

"How will we know what it looks like?" Aizen wondered.

"The sheath has a red flame on it. It circles the sword. And its Aura is unique and dangerous." he said. Everyone nodded and he dismissed everyone.

"_How dangerous can a single sword be?_" Toshiro thought to himself as he walked back to his barracks.


	3. Chapter 3

As Hinata slept that night, she failed to notice the dark figure in the corner. The figure had red eyes that watched her as she peacefully slept. Lightning struck outside and the rain beat on the window. A loud strike of Thunder awoke the pink haired female ninja sleeping beside her.

Sakura got the feeling someone was in the room. She didn't sense anyone. When she sat up from the thunder strike, no one was in the room. She thought she was just being paranoid. She sighed and went back to bed.

~**The Next Morning**~

Hinata awoke the next morning by Sakura shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Come on. Get dressed. After breakfast we're leaving," Sakura stood and left the room, already dressed and ready to go. Hinata jumped up, quickly dressed and rushed out the room. Naruto was still eating when she arrived.

"Morning Hinata!" he greeted when he saw her. Her face turned a little red but she managed a smile.

"G-good morning," she replied shyly and sat down across from him. She ate eggs, couple pieces of bacon and a piece of toast.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked. He snapped his book, Icha Icha Paradise, shut when everyone nodded. They all took off on the path that would lead them to their destination.

Hours passed by, they had yet to stop.

"_Hinata_…" a voice echoed through her mind. She almost stopped in her tracks. Hinata thought she was hearing things and continued moving forward.

"_Hinata_," it said again. This time she stopped on a branch and looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Kakashi noticed this and signaled for everyone to stop. They all looked at her.

"Hinata? Is everything ok?" Sakura rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I don't know…"she mumbled, activating her byakugan. She looked around her but saw no one.

"_I'm waiting for you Hinata_,"

"Who are you?" she asked aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi repeated Sakura's question.

"There's a voice...in my head. It keeps calling my name. Telling me it's waiting…" she explained.

"I see. Well let's keep moving. At this rate we'll reach the temple in the next few days," Hinata nodded and they continued.

"_Hurry Hinata. I'm waiting..._," She ignored the voice.

~A few days later~

"Finally!" Naruto breathed when they stopped in front of the temple.

"Are you the ninja from the Hidden leaf?" A monk asked.

"Yes we are. We were told to investigate the sword that appeared in your courtyard. The monk nodded and motioned for the group to follow. Kakashi walked ahead of everyone. Hinata walked in between Sakura and Naruto.

She hadn't heard the strange voice in her head for a while. She was happy for the voice scared her.

Suddenly an unknown force, it seemed, hit her, along with the other three, like a ton of bricks. She suddenly found it hard to breath. Whatever this force was, it was strong. When they got to the courtyard, there in the middle of a medium sized crater was a sheathed sword. The sheath had a red flame circling the sheath. The flame circled upwards, towards the hilt.

Kakashi had wide eyes. The force was strong enough to knock unexpected people over.

"Yes it arrived about a week or so ago. The other monks can't get close to it. Only to the edge of the crater," he explained. Kakashi approached the edge. He stretched his hand out towards the barrier that surrounded the sword. When his hand came in contact with the barrier, it sent a electric shock through his arm, enough to cause him to instantly pull away.

"_Hinata! Come forward! I've been waiting!_" Hinata snapped her attention to the sword. No one else seemed to notice the red eyed, black flaming haired woman, standing on the hilt Her hair was literally flaming, the flames were black though. It was really long, it teached to the back of her ankles.

Her hand was outstretched towards Hinata. All she could do was stare at the woman.

"Hinata?" Naruto waved a hand in front of her face. Kakashi glanced back at her in concern.

"N-naruto...do you see that?" she asked pointing to the woman.

He looked where she was pointing, as well as Kakashi and Sakura, "See what?"

"_They can't see her_…" she thought.

"_Come Hinata. Come to me_,"

"What do you see?" Sakura asked.

Hinata didn't answer. She walked forward, past Sakura, past Naruto, and past Kakashi.

"No don't!" a monk cried out as she walked through the barrier as if it was nothing. Carefully she slid down the crater, clearly aware of everyone watching her. She stood in front of the woman. Her hand was still outstretched.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"My name is…" Hinata couldn't hear what her name was. Hinata hesitated and slowly slid her hand into the women's. A light emitted from their hands and suddenly the world around her faded. Instead she found herself in a totally different place. The place was a large flower field that seemed to stretch on forever.

Hinata turned around to see the woman standing a few feet away.

"Where am I?" she asked the woman.

"This is your inner world. The place I live," she said.

"Oh…"Hinata mumbled.

"It would seem that Ichigo did not awaken just his friends power, but another from an entirely different world," she laid her pale hand on top Hinata's head.

"Ichigo? Who is that?"Hinata asked the red eyed woman.

"You will meet him soon enough my dear. You are going to leave this place. Leave your home," she told her.

"B-but why?!"

"That is what destiny wants," she faded away, along with the rest of the world. When Hinata opened her eyes she was back in the real world.

Sakura was by her side instantly. The barrier had been deactivated, the sword was strapped to Hinata's side.

"Hinata! Are you ok? What happened?" Sakura asked her question after question.

"I-i'm fine! I'm not sure what happened but I will be leaving you all soon…"she looked to the ground and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean you'll be leaving?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi had summoned Pakkun and told him to deliver a message to Tsunade. The ninja dog took off at once.

"Come, let us thank you," a monk took Hinata by the arm. He smiled at her and lead her away. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto followed them.

The monks treated them to dinner and let them stay the night.

"Let's go to the pond we saw earlier!" Sakura suggested after they finished their meal. Naruto agreed and Kakashi reluctantly followed. Hinata silently walked beside Kakashi as Naruto and Sakura took the lead.

They stopped by the pond edge. It was just starting to get dark and the fireflies lit up the pond. Hinata slipped away from them and walked on the small dock and peered down into the clear blue water. Kakashi was suddenly beside her.

It was silent between them. Not an uncomfortable silence but a pleasant and peaceful one. Hinata looked down into the water once more. She saw something coming up from the bottom. She leaned closer to get a closer look. A pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into the water.

"Hinata!" Kakashi yelled. He went to reach her but something stopped him. The same barrier that was around the sword. She saw Kakashi's worried face from below the surface. Then she saw Sakura and Naruto's faces.

The ripples from the water erased their faces. She sank deeper, and it became darker. She didn't feel like she was drowning. So she closed her eyes.

After she felt like she had been under for eternity, she opened her eyes just in time to see two sets of hands pull her from the water. She could suddenly breath.

The first man had brown eyes and red high, which was tied in a high ponytail. He also had tribal tattoos. He was wearing a shihakusho. The other guy had the same outfit man was bald and there were small red markings on the outer corner of his eyes.

"Hey are you alright?" the bald guy asked. The red haired guy hit him with his free arm.

"Dumbass! She nearly drowned of course she's not alright!" The red haired guy yelled.

"What the hell? You didn't have to hit me!" the bald guy shot back. Hinata watched the two bicker back and forth. Suddenly she winced.

"Ouch…" she mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Ikkaku your squeezing her arm!" the red haired man stated. The bald guy, now know as Ikkaku, loosened his grip.

"Sorry. What's your name?" Ikkaku asked.

"H-Hinata.."She replied shyly.

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame. The idiot next to me is Renji Abarai," he said.

Hinata vision became blurry. She tried her best to focus on Renji and Ikkaku but darkness swarmed her vision and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hinata opened her eyes, she assumed she was in a hospital. She was the only one there. A tall women peaked in the room and smiled when she saw that she was finally awake. She walked over to her and sat on the edge.

The woman was tall, and young looking. She wore the same outfit that Ikkaku and Renji wore. Her eyes were gray and she had messy silver hair with strands hanging from one side and styled in two thin braids She wore thin dangling red earrings on each ear.

"Hello. Your name's Hinata right?" she asked. The smiled stayed on her face.

"Y-yes," Hinata felt more at ease with this women other than the two arguing men.

"I'm Insane Kotetsu. Renji and Ikkaku rushed you in here telling captain unohana you nearly drowned!" she exclaimed. Hinata gave the woman a small smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Hinata dipped her head in thanks.

"Oh! Renji brought this along as well," she reached across her and handed her a sword.

"My sword!" Hinata gently took it from Isane.

"What's it's name?" she asked eyeing the sword as if she had heard of it before.

"Name?" HInata titled her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. Every Zanpakuto has a name," she said.

"Zanpakuto?"

Isane nearly fell off her bed. Here this girl was with a Zanpakuto yet she had no idea it was a Zanpakuto. She didn't even know it's name!

"Isane," a voice called. Hinata and Isane looked up. Hinata saw a slender, youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wore the same thing as Isane but she had a white haori. (is that what its called) Her hair was long and braided down the front of her body.

"Captain!" Isane stood and quickly bowed.

"I wish to speak to her alone for a moment please," the woman smiled as Isane nodded and left the room. She approached Hinata's bedside and sat where Isane had sat.

"Hinata. Do you realize where you are?" the woman asked.

Hinata shook her head slightly.

"You are in the Soul Society. To be more specific, you're in the Seireitei, squad 4 barrack,"

"Seireitei?" she questioned. The woman laid a land on her head.

"It's ok that you don't know this," her eyes traveled down to the sword in Hinata's arms. "That Zanpakuto. May I see it?"

Hinata looked down at it and nodded. The woman held it up. "So this is the Zanpakuto that went missing."

She handed it back.

"Missing?"

"Yes. A few weeks ago a Zanpakuto, your Zanpakuto, disappeared. Head captain Yamamoto would like to know that it's found it's owner. Are you able to walk?" Hinata pulled the covers back and shakily stood up. She swayed for a moment before regaining her balance.

"W-what's your name?" Hinata asked as they walked through the barracks. The woman turned to her and smiled.

"Retsu Unohana. Call me Unohana though," Hinata smiled back at her. As they walked, she noticed everyone was basically wearing the same thing and that they were all staring at her.

She was the one out of place with her waist length blue hair, even though Renji had red hair, and white colored eyes. she had loose fitting, long sleeved, lavender and creamp zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low heeled, sandals.

"Don't worry about the way you differ from the others. Soon enough I will help you find a Shihakusho that fits you,"Unohana had basically read her mind. The rest of the walk was quite until they reached a pair of giant double doors.

At the doors stood a man with pupiless eyes and short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache.

"Sasakibe. I must speak with the head captain," Unohana said.

"What business do you have with the head captain?" he narrowed his eyes.

"It involves the missing Zanpakuto," she replied.

"I see…" he stepped aside and let her and Hinata pass. Unohana opened the doors and stepped inside. She closed them when Hinata stepped inside.

"Head captain," she spoke to an elderly man at a desk with a very long white beard.

"What is it Captain Unohana?" he asked.

"I have found the missing Zanpakuto and it's owner," she announced. The elderly man looked up and his eyes landed on Hinata.

"Girl come here," he motioned for her to step forward. Hinata stepped out from behind Unohana and approached the man.

"What is your name?"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga, sir," she replied nervously.

"The Zanpakuto you own is a very powerful weapon. Use it wisely. You may go," Unohana bowed, turned, and left with Hinata trailing behind her.

Hinata noticed that they were going in the opposite direction from where they came from. "U-um...where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the captain of squad 13," she turned and gave Hinata a reassuring smile. Hinata relaxed a little but she was still tense and a little nervous.

"Captain Ukitake are you busy?" Unohana called through the otherside of the shoji screen.

"Not at all," the door opened to reveal a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance. He had long waist length white hair that is parted on the left and he had green eyes.

"Captain, this is Hinata Hyuga. She's not from around here as you can tell from her appearance," Unohana guided Hinata forward.

"N-nice to meet you,"she quickly bowed to hide her slight embarrassment.

"Likewise. What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile.

"Like I said earlier, Hinata is not from around here. She knows nothing of the Soul Society and yet she has a Zanpakuto, the black flamed Zanpakuto to be exact," Unohana explained.

"I see. Why don't you come in," he stepped to let them inside.

"I must decline. I have to get back to work. Take care of her, she's rather shy," Unohana politely declined his invitation and left Hinata with him. Hinata was a little hesitant to go inside but she got over it.

"Would you like some tea?" he gestured to the table that had a teapot on it.

"S-sure. T-Thank you," she sat across from Ukitake as he poured her a cup.

They sat in silence and drank tea for a little while. It was peaceful.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh...um…" she hesitated to tell him. Would he think she was weird coming from a different world? Would he even believe her?

"_Go ahead, tell him_," the voice of the red eyed woman echoed through her mind.

"I-im from another...world,"She answered shyly trying to hide behind the small teacup.

"That would explain why your eyes are so strange,"he joked with a smile.

Hinata smiled a little.

"What is your world like?" He folded his hand in front of him and laid his head on them.

"U-um. There are ninjas in my world," she said, taking another sip of tea.

"Ninjas? Did you have squads?"

"Yes. But there are only 4 in each squad," she began to feel more at ease around him. She loosened up a bit.

"Who were your teammates?"

Hinata remembered that she actually had a photo of her team in her pocket. She only hoped it wasn't ruined from the water. Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a dry photo of her team. She set it on the table and slid it towards him.

"The woman was my sensei. Kurenai. The boy with the large dog is Kiba Inuzuka. The other boy is Shino Aburame," she pointed to each of them.

"Soul reapers use Zanpakuto. What do you ninja's use?" He picked up the picture and observed the further before giving it back.

"W-well," she pulled out a couple of her weapons from her ninja pouch. "We use Shuriken and Kunai knives."

"Surely this isn't all you use," he said.

"No. Kiba fought alongside his dog, Akamaru. Shino is able to use bugs, which live inside him and feed off his chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Chakra is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind!" she explained, "Every ninja has to have chakra to do even the simplest techniques."

"Show me one of your techniques," he asked excitedly.

"U-um. I guess I could show you one…" Hinata stood and stepped away from the table. She did the basic hand seal for the shadow clone.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared an exact copy of Hinata was standing next to the original.

"Amazing!" Ukitake stood up and examined the clone. "It looks exactly like you!"

Hinata giggled and dismissed her clone.

"Alright. I'll explain everything. But not all at once. Wouldn't want to overwhelm you,"he laid a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Now let's introduce you to some of the other captains so you're more well acquainted with them."

Hinata nodded. He stood up and together the two began their trek through the Seireitei.


	5. Chapter 5

Ukitake decided to start with the second division. She shied away from those who stared at her. She heard the others talking about 'The new girl' and 'Why is she dressed so strangely?'.

Ukitake sensed her nervousness and smiled at her. "Don't pay attention to them. They're harmless really."

But that still didn't help Hinata. She was relieved when they finally made it to their destination. Ukitake knocked on the door and heard a woman tell him to enter.

"Soi Fon. I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the Soul Society. Hinata this is the captain of the 2nd division. She's also the commander-in-chief in the stealth force," he guided her forward in front of Son Fon.

She was a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair was worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ended in a large golden ring.

"N-nice to meet you!" Hinata quickly bowed her head.

"Likewise. What abilities does she have?" Soi Fon asked. Her question was, obviously, directed to Ukitake.

"Well from what she showed me, she can produce an exact copy of herself. Identical!" he exclaimed. Soi Fon looked back to Hinata who was looking to the ground and playing with her fingers.

"Show me," she demanded. Hinata nodded.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she made the hand signs and a cloud of smoke blocked their vision. When it cleared two Hinata's stood there.

"Amazing," Soi Fon admired the girls ability.

"Can you only make a clone of yourself?" she asked.

"N-No…"she mumbled.

"Well transform into me." she ordered.

"Transformation jutsu!" the other clone was dismissed and in it's place stood an exact copy of Soi Fon.

"Amazing…"she said again observing her look alike.

"Is this all you can do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"N-no. I can do others b-but they are used for combat. The clone and transformation justus are used for mostly diversions…"Hinata explained.

"This could be very useful in my squad…"She mumbled. She then got lost in thought.

Ukitake smiled and lead Hinata from the room.

"Now we will go visit the 3rd division captain. Gin Ichimaru," Hinata nodded as the walked through the Seireitei.

~**Small Time Skip**~

"Captain Ichimaru? Are you in here?" Ukitake lightly knocked on the door. It was opened almost instantly. Hinata automatically felt an uneasy feeling and hid behind Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake. What a pleasure! What can I do for you?" he asked with the grin that is always present on his face.

"I just came by to introduce you to someone," he stepped aside to reveal the blue haired girl.

The captain know as Gin Ichimaru, his eyes were narrowed to slits. Gin was tall and thin with silvery colored hair. He also wore a wide mocking smile. A smile that made the hairs on Hinatas skin stand.

"Oh? Who is this?"

"H-Hinata," she stuttered.

"I see! I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I have other things to do. See ya around Hinata," he waved and closed the door. Hinata let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Onto the next one!" Ukitake once again lead her through the Seireitei.

~**Another Time Skip**~

"Let's see you've already met Captain Unohana. So Onto squad 5! The Captain of squad 5 is Sosuke Aizen."

"_Almost sounds like Sasuke_," Hinata thought with a small smile. Whenever Sasuke randomly came to mind, Naruto did as well, seeing as how Naruto was bent on bringing Sasuke back. She felt a sudden sadness sweep over her. She missed her friends dearly.

"_Don't be sad Hinata….Life will be better here...I promise,_" The voice of her Zanpakuto said. She closed her eyes and the world around her melted away. She opened then when she felt a sudden breeze she didn't feel moments ago.

"It's you again," she said when she saw the woman with the black flaming hair and blood red eyes.

"It is. I want you to stay away from Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen. They may seem innocent but they are far from it. They're planning something….I can feel it." her eyes suddenly hardened at the mention of their names.

"I-I will," Hinata promised.

"Good. Now go, introductions are waiting." Then she was in the real world again.

"Sosuke Aizen this is Hinata,"Ukitake was saying when she focused on him. In front of her stood a man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses along with soft brown eyes. Hinata began to wonder why her Zanpakuto warned her to stay away from this man.

"_Do not be deceived by his looks for under them is an evil man._"

"H-Hello…" she hid halfway behind Ukitake who looked down at her.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata," His eyes traveled to the sword around her waist. For a split second she saw his soft brown eyes become stone cold before going back.

Hinata didn't say anything as she stared at the man. Her eyes held none of her emotions. To be a ninja is to learn to control your emotions and not reveal them to the enemy.

"I do hope you can be on my squad with Momo. She needs another woman to talk to sometimes. However I must take my live. I have to talk to the head captain about something." With that said he walked past them.

~Time Skip to squad 6~

"What do you want?" a voice asked from the other side of the door. Ukitake sighed.

"I'm here to introduce you to a new soul reaper," he said. The door opened to reveal one of the men who saved Hinata. Renji Abarai.

"Oh hey its you again! Captain this is the woman I was speaking of earlier!" Renji announced.

"Fine but make it quick." The man that approached had slate gray eyes and long black hair which was kept in a headset Hinata had never seen before. One was on top of his head and the other two on the right side.

"Hinata, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain, miss Hinata Hyuga. Sorry to bother you," he said and quickly left.

"U-um Ukitake…"Hinata tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it?"

"What were those things in his hair?"

"Oh those are Kenseikan! They represent his nobility," he said. Hinata nodded. As they walked Hinata wasn't paying attention to who was in front of her and ran into someone. She stumbled back and looked to see who it was.

What she saw was a man with a wolf face. She gaped at him.

"Oh! Captain Komamura! We were just on our way to see you!" Ukitake gave him a bright smile. Komamura rubbed the back of his wolf head and held out a hand to help Hinata up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"S-sorry. I wasn't paying attention!" she bowed in apology.

"It's fine. Who's this Ukitake?"

"This is Hinata. A new recruit!" he said.

"Nice to meet you Hinata. Please excuse me." he quickly left.

"He's shy about his appearance…" Ukitake added. Hinata nodded.

Ukitake happily walked to the next division. He seemed more relaxed and happier.

"Ah Jushiro. Long time no see," a lazy male voice spoke. Hinata looked up on the roof and saw a tall, light skinned man with gray eyes and long wavy brown hair which is tied into a long ponytail and he had longs bangs that framed the left side of his face. He wore a pink, flowered lady's kimono with a straw hat.

"Ah Shunsui! Come down here and meet someone!"Ukitake waved at him and motioned for him to come down. The man jumped off the roof and landed gracefully in front of Hinata.

"So you're the blue haired woman everyone is talking about?" Shunsui dipped his hat and smiled.

"Shunsui Kyoraku," he introduced himself.

"H-Hinata Hyuga," she bowed for like the hundredth time today.

"How about a drink later tonight?" Shunsui suggested.

"I'll pass on this one," Ukitake politely declined and began to walk away.

"Nice to meet you!" Hinata ran to catch up with him.

"If you're off to see Captain Tonsen, he's off on a mission." Shunsui yelled.

"It's been a long day Hinata. I'll take you to the 10th division. Maybe you can stay there for the night. Rangiku should have another room available," he rubbed the back of his head.

"O-oh ok…" Hinata said. It didn't take too terrible long to get to the 10th division. Just as he was about to knock…

"Rangiku! How many time do I have to tell you to do your paperwork!" a voice yelled.

"Captain-"

"Don't 'Captain' me!"

Ukitake knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt…"

Rangiku had taken this chance to open the door.

"Captain Ukitake! Captain we have visitors!" the girl who Hinata assumed was Rangiku smiled brightly.

She had long wavy, orange hair and blue eyes along with a beauty mark under the right side of her mouth.

"What is it Ukitake?" another voice asked. Hinata couldn't see him due to the orange haired woman. Rangiku actually caught her eye and she lit up. She grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her forward.

"You must be the girl everyone is talking about!" Rangiku grinned. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! This is my captain Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

"That's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya!" he shot back and glared at Rangiku.

"N-nice to meet you Rangiku….captain…" She bowed missing the red tint to Hitsugayas face.

"What's your name?" Rangiku asked.

"H-Hinata Hyuga…"she replied shyly.

"I was wondering, Rangiku, if you had a spare room for Hinata. I don't have enough room at my place," he looked at her.

Before Toshiro could protest Rangiku hugged the girl. "Of course she can stay with me!"

"But-" Rangiku quickly turned around and gave him a puppy face. He desperatetly tried to resist.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Rangiku grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her forward into the bedroom.

"I appreciate it Captain Hitsugaya. I know tomorrow she's gonna have it right with Kenpachi," he let out a sigh.

"Can she fight?" he asked glancing at the blue haired stranger in the room.

"Well from what i've heard. I do know she can make an exact copy of herself and transform perfectly into another person," he said.

"I see...Is she a soul reaper?"

"She has the black flamed Zanpakuto," he glanced over at the sword strapped to Hinata's waist.

"What!" he turned around and walked right over to Hinata. "Let me see you're Zanpakuto!"

Ukitake took this as a cue to leave.

Hinata was confused for a moment before she realized he was talking about the sword. She handed it to him. Toshiro took it from her and in the process their fingers brushed against one another. Hinata drew her hand back quickly after feeling a slight shock. Toshiro froze before shaking his head and observing the sword.

"I've only heard rumors…" he muttered.

"What your sword look like? Her human form?" Rangiku asked, standing behind Toshiro.

"W-well...at first she's frightening. Her hair is black a-and has b-black flames in it. She also has r-red eyes." Hinata explained.

Toshiro pictured the woman in is head but for some reason he couldn't picture her.

"What's her name?"

"I-I don't know...I couldn't hear her…" Hinata looked to the ground.

"Hey! It's ok. When you actual start to use your Zanpakuto you'll hear her name. No one hears it at first." Rangiku gave her a light pat on the back. Hinata smiled at the woman.

"Well let's get you set up in a room!" The two women walked away.

Toshiro sighed and rubbed the back of his head before returning back to doing paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: Sooo in this story Toshiro is gonna be a little taller than Hinata. Because I said so that's why! :D lol (And i've seen photos of them where he is taller and thought it made more sense.)

Tell me what you think.

Suggest to your friends

And most importantly….

Leave a comment/review.

They make me happy and motivate me :D

Until nxt time!


End file.
